The Nāgārjuna’s Manuscript
The Nāgārjuna’s Manuscript is a Phantom Book read by one of the Granville brothers to revive Viola’s admirers killed by Melgar. It's present in ''The Magician’s Daughter'' story. In the anime, it’s shown as a scroll contained inside an indigo decorative casing, ornamented with a flowery theme and sealed by a green and yellow ribbon. Its fake version has a fancy violet cover.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 5. Originally, the forfeit obtained by the younger Granville is an old stone tablet.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 3.__TOC__ Background Nāgārjuna is considered one of the most important philosophers of Mahayana, one of the main branches of Buddhism, born in South India, circa 150 CE.Nagarjuna. (2017, March 19). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 17:14, March 31, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Nagarjuna&oldid=771125269Mahayana. (2017, March 15). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 17:15, March 31, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mahayana&oldid=770430374 According to Dalian, The Nāgārjuna’s Manuscript is a lost Phantom Book, extremely difficult to obtain. Blind by love, the younger Granville brother ended up buying a fake exemplar. The real Phantom Book is sealed inside the Labyrinth Library. The Nāgārjuna’s Manuscript is one of the five Phantom Books requested by Viola Duplessis to her suitors. Although the courtesan had no memories, she felt the items were necessary to oppose the imminent threat represented by a powerful magician known as the Earl.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 3. Powers The Phantom Book revives those who succumbed to magic. For instance, it was used to resurrect Viola’s admirers who were killed by Melgar’s winged women and those who were attacked by the magician’s powers and had their blood replaced with liquid mercury.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 3. In the anime, a subtle sparkle is shown while the fallen men regain consciousness. The user of The Nāgārjuna’s Manuscript is covered in violet light.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 5. Script In the anime, Granville is briefly seen reading The Nāgārjuna’s Manuscript. "A wrongful death must be righted. On your loyalty, on your honor on the soul of a warrior.” Plot The Granville brothers also showed up at the Disward estate looking for a specific book before Lord Moskin and Armand Jeremiah. Hugh and Dalian learn that Viola Duplessis requested five Phantom Books to her suitors in exchange of her hand in marriage. Later, the courtesan explains how she feels the Phantom Books were necessary to fight against the Earl, who would come for her soon. The next full moon night, Viola’s mansion is crowded with men trying to protect her. The Granville brothers also appear, showing two tablets supposed to be the Divine Encyclopedia of the Yin Kings and The Nāgārjuna’s Manuscript. Hugh and Dalian suggest the five Phantom Books obtained by Viola’s suitors are fakes. The brothers present the Phantom Books to soothe the worried courtesan. During the confrontation against Melgar, one of Viola’s admirers is killed when the magician replaces his blood with liquid mercury. The others are attacked by the winged women. Armand and the others stand in front of Viola to protect her. When the Earl charges a powerful fireball, Dalian gives Hugh the right to open the Labyrinth Library. The five men next to Viola are chosen by the five Phantom Books. Armand, Lord Moskin and Sir Balboa use their newly acquired powers to oppose the magician’s attack. The younger Granville reads The Nāgārjuna’s Manuscript to revive the men killed by the magician. Melgar eventually admits defeat and retreats. The Granville brothers give the Phantom Books back to Hugh. In the anime, Hugh is seen in his child form, holding The Nāgārjuna’s Manuscript inside the Labyrinth Library. Hugh Five Phantom Books.png|Hugh taking The Nāgārjuna’s Manuscript from the Labyrinth Library. Melville's defeat.png|Viola and her suitors confront Melgar. Trivia * Nāgārjuna supposedly wrote several treatises on rasayana, term referring to Indian alchemy and the science of lengthening lifespan. Some of these texts discuss about medicines that bring immortality, give youth, cure all known diseases, promote vitality and restore the health of those gravely ill.Rasayana. (2017, March 24). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 17:21, March 31, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rasayana&oldid=771901975 ** He’s often depicted with characteristics of a nāga, an entity that takes the form of a great snake in Indian religions.Nāga. (2017, March 2). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 17:21, March 31, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=N%C4%81ga&oldid=768203178 The Ophiuchus Manuscript is also a Phantom Book which resurrects people and presents a serpent as theme.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 3. References Category:Phantom Books Category:Viola's Phantom Books